Batgirl/Prime
Batgirl is a flexible fighter who can fit into many teams, with her passive granting one bar of power to all members of her team at the beginning of the fight for great early pressure. She can be unlocked through her Challenge Mode. Otherwise, she can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack, the Special Challenge Booster Packs, or as a guaranteed pull from the Femme Fatale Pack. However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy Her heavy combo's finishing animation can be partially cancelled by using a light combo immediately after, but due to the former's staggering effect, the first hit of the second combo will usually miss unless her opponent is backed against a wall. It isn't a true chaining combo as it is possible to block between the two combos. If the smoke bomb from her Art of Deception special triggers Green Lantern/John Stewart's Emergency Barrier, the opponent will remain in the visual stun state until the invulnerability wears off. Batgirl's popularity suffered over time, and not only because her base stats are becoming low in comparison: Batman/Arkham Origins was changed to only start with a maximum of 2 bars when she used to be often paired with him to give him 3 bars of power at the very start of the fight and use a Super Move immediately. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar also provides the wielder with one bar of starting power along with a very useful power drain effect on combo enders, although it is possible to combine both to allow any character to start with two bars of power. She's been seeing a bit more use recently, due to yet another repeat of Batgirl's challenge in August 2015, the addition of the Femme Fatale Pack that rivals, and later surpasses, the Red Son Pack in practicality (partially due to the latter being changed to a random pack), as well as the Cloak of Destiny vastly increasing the damage of her special 1 (although Batgirl/Cassandra Cain is more powerful for that purpose, albeit much harder to get) as it starts with a stun. Batman/Arkham Knight is also a good match for her as he is essentially an upgrade to Arkham Origins Batman whose 2 bars of power are not capped, allowing him to get 3 bars at the very beginning of a match, and he is a poor match for Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. The cloak is also often paired with s1 crit gear, such as her own Nanocarbon Mask, which would further increase her crit damage to a maximum of 250% of normal damage, prior to augments. Redemption suffers from a glitch that may cause the one or both batarangs to be thrown despite not tapping yet on the tap to throw section, causing them to only deal minimum damage. This also affects Deathstroke's Sword Spin and Superman/Godfall's Frozen Delivery. If both batarangs are thrown before tapping, it is possible for them to stun if you have stun on s2 gear, but the stun would immediately wear off when the special properly finishes. Interactions Good With *'Ares/Prime:' If he's also equipped with Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, he would have 2 bars of power, allowing him to use his immensely powerful SP2 immediately. *'Batman/Arkham Knight:' If he selects the "Power Added" part of his passive at the start of the game, he could use his supermove immediately. *'Batman/Batman Ninja:' Batman can get enough power to use his devastating SP2 more quickly with Batgirl in his team. *'Superman/Man of Steel:' She gives Superman an instant bar of power, if his passive triggers, he can potentially deal a lot of damage early in the match. *'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins:' With the help of Batgirl's passive, Deathstroke can use his immensely powerful SP1 at the beginning of the match. Good Against *'Green Lantern/Red Son': Batgirl has the unique ability to still STUN Green Lantern and his Red Son comrades with her SP1 which makes her a greater threat when equipped with the Cloak of Destiny (X% more damage against STUNNED opponents). (Note: Green Lantern will still have CRIT immunity) * [[Batman/Arkham Origins|'Batman/Arkham Origins']]: His starting two bars of power can be drained if someone like Lex Luthor/Krypto or Nightwing/New 52 are on her team as their Power Drain can rob him of his two bars. Countered By *'Batgirl/Prime': Interestingly enough, Batgirl can counter herself if one of her teammates has a power drain on SP1, limiting her overall effectiveness. *'Mother Box': The starting match power drain can limit the effectiveness of Batgirl's passive. * [[Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar|'Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar']]' & Overpowered 5-U-93-R': The power drain on Combo Ender can get rid of her starting power if the user is quick enough. Abilities Here are Batgirl's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Utility Belt, Blades, Cowl, Cape, and Grappling Gun. *She was the very first challenge character. **Furthermore, she was also the first challenge character to be repeated twice, followed by Darkseid/Prime, Superman/Godfall, and Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad. *The 2.6 update added a "Stunned" text to the beginning of her SP1, although it already worked as a stun for the purpose of Cloak of Destiny prior to that. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Prime characters Category:Stun Category:Console Skin